Domestic Respite
| Image = 177DomesticRespite.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Taliesin Jaffe and Laura Bailey. | ChapterNum = 14 | EpNum = 5 | GnSNum = C2E62 | Airdate = 2019-05-09 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 3:58:57 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/campaign-2-ep62-domestic-respite/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/c2e62-domestic-respite/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixty-second episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. The Mighty Nein explore their new keep while anticipating the meeting at the Overcrow Apothecary... Synopsis Pre-Show A bunch of nerdy-ass voice actors punking themselves now. Announcements * Sam does voiceover auditions for D&D Beyond in his only free time this week - the two to four minutes of the weekly ad. * Eldritch Foundry has a Kickstarter running. * Critical Role and Talks Machina Podcasts are available. Go to the Critical Role website for more information on where to find them. * Merch Update! The Strongjaw Ale and Dagger Dagger Dagger t-shirts are now available in the Critrole.com US shop and in the UK shop in a few months. Vecna pins are now available in both stores. * As of midnight, it's Marisha's birthday! Welcome her to her majestic 30's. Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Last we left off: the Mighty Nein, upon returning from your journey towards the Penumbra Range, helping to free a group of surviving stone giants from a demonic incursion in their cavern, and in doing so, also helping free one of the local mines and steelworks of the Kryn Dynasty from the scourge of these giants, you returned to the city of Rosohna. You retrieved your reward for this venture, and towards the end of taking some time to scout out some of the locations within the city, were greeted by Essek, and presented, as the other half of your gift of helping the Dynasty with the retrieval and return of one of the Beacons, a home. So, with this abode, loosely furnished but open to whatever customization features you’re able to look into, interested, and can afford, it is your house to make of it as you wish." '' '''Part I' The Mighty Nein explore their new house, claim rooms, and decorate. Caduceus uses his tree token to grow a 60-foot tree out of the top of the tower, drawing much interest from the neighborhood. He and Jester install fairy lights in the tree, a doorbell, and a hot tub in the basement. Later, Caleb sends an invitation to Professor Waccoh to come and see the first green tree in Rosohna. Fjord is very concerned with security, and installs wooden shutters in his room. He talks to the neighbor, Lord Bilan, a stuffy sort. Jester paints a mural of wildflowers in Yasha's room. Caleb builds an alchemical lab for Nott and Yeza, sharing space with his study, and transcribes Teleportation Circle into his spellbook, with circles for Nicodranas, Asarius, and Rosohna. Caleb asks Nott about the letter Nott said she sent to Astrid. Nott calls in Jester, and together they piece together that they gave the Pillow Trove as a return address, so Jester uses Sending to contact the owner of the Pillow Trove. There is a package from Calianna waiting there for her, and an offical-looking letter from the Soltryce Academy. Since they used the name "Lavorre", Caleb is worried for Jester's mother. Jester asks Caleb if he likes Astrid, and he says he did, but it was a long time ago. Caleb urges Beau to let Dairon know what's going on. He want to take out the Cerberus Assembly, and wonders if the Cobalt Soul would be willing to fill in the void left by that. Beau is torn. She wants to tell Dairon, but is afraid of her reaction. Nott crafts a smoke bomb, three flare crossbow bolts, a tanglefoot bag, and a fluffernutter bomb. Yasha commissions an enchantment on her bracers to improve her armor, which will take ten weeks to complete, although she can pay extra to have it speeded up. Essek visits the Xhorhaus (the name that the Mighty Nein bestowed on the house), and despite Caleb's low rolls teaches him two dunamancy spells: Fortune's Favor and Gift of Alacrity. He also accepts a drink from Beauregard which completely surprises her, as she had been completely unsuccessful thus far in her attempts to be amiable and provide hospitality (although there was some minor tension when she told him the drink was called a White Xhorhasian). Caleb corners Fjord in his room, telling him he knows Fjord's been using a fake accent. At first, Fjord denies it, but then admits that he loves his new persona and doesn't want any part of his old life. He asks Caleb to give him time to tell him about his past, and Caleb agrees. Break Part II The Mighty Nein discuss their plans. Nott is worried about her son's safety, but they can't come up with a plan to ensure that. Jester tries to scry on the blond man again, but is unsuccessful. The team decides to scout out the Overcrow Apothecary, where something is supposed to happen in two days now. Jester and Fjord distract Maruo, the shopkeeper, by Fjord allowing her to rub oil all over him. Meanwhile, Caleb sends in an invisible Frumpkin, who is stymied by a closed door on the second floor. Nott and Beau break into the back room and break open two random boxes they find there. One contains spices, later identified as suude, and the other contains powdered residuum. They take some of each, and slam the windowshade on the way out. Maruo hustles Fjord and Jester outside and investigates the noise, and a formerly invisible bugbear in the front room reveals itself, which Frumpkin sees. Back at the Xhorhaus, they discuss the potential uses of the residuum. Jester buys a map of Xhorhas. She also contacts Shakäste, who agrees to go to Alfield to get Luc and take him to Nicodranas. Jester scries again on the blond man whose blue fabric was caught in the Abyssal anchor. He is sitting outside an apparent meeting, taking notes. Jester can only hear parts of the meeting, catching "Mobilizing three legions to hold the Ashguard Garrison back while our scouts watch the crests of the Ashkeepers for movement” and “We’ve Righteous Brand on guard at every major cavern network. While we outnumber their forces, they are wily with their use of passages beneath the world. They can strike in small numbers nearly anywhere." Finally, a Zemnian-accented voice that the others respond to with "yes, my liege" says, "Send more declarations for coin for loyal hands to the cities of the coast. I should like a word with the Concord on calling in some favors. When the armies are upon us, release the Scourgers. This destruction will be what we need.” The figures walk toward the scry point, and Jester is ejected from the vision. Beau remembers that "Scourgers" is a colloquial nickname for the royal assassins, and Caleb says that he was being trained to be one of them, a Vollstrecker. The party finally agrees to tell the Bright Queen what they learned. On the way, Beau asks Fjord if she should reach out to Dairon about this. He asks if she cares about the Empire, and she replies that she cares about the people on both sides of the conflict. She agrees she should tell Dairon about it before the meeting at the Overcrow takes place. Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard * Caduceus Clay * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin * Caleb Widogast New * Lord Bilan * Enchanter Yun Returning * Essek Thelyss * Yeza Brenatto * Luc Brenatto * Old Edith * Bryce Feelid * "Blondie/Greg" (Scrying spell by Jester) * Maruo * Shakäste (Sending spell by Jester) Mentioned * Astrid * Dairon * Tuss Waccoh Inventory Quotations *'Jester': Do you like Astrid? Caleb: I did, ja. For a while, she was the one. But that was a long time ago. *'Caleb': I want the Cerberus Assembly to burn, but the Dynasty is not going to stop if they do, and we need something to fill that vacuum if we have even a chance of doing that. Are Dairon and your Cobalt Soul willing to fill that vacuum? To keep the Empire going if we rip the cancer out as we have spoken of? Beau: I have been going to sleep every night trying to figure that out. I don’t know what we’re doing. I’m... I’m an initiate. I’m more or less in training to be an Expositor. I– I– Caleb: I think you may have graduated ahead of time, Beauregard. Beau: Yeah, I think so too. I don’t know if Dairon would hug me or kill me if she knew what was happening. And I can continue to spin it. I can do that. I can continue to spin it. And let her think that we’re continuing to walk the line here, and continue to report. But everything I report is going to have to be cherry-picked and strategic, and the more information I give up, the more it can jeopardize everything we’re doing. Caleb: But neither of us are traitors to the Empire. Beau: Not yet. *'Fjord': I found myself... reinvented when I woke up on that shore. When I wake up at night spitting up water, it’s a reminder of a time when the rest of my life no longer mattered. It didn’t apply. I didn’t care for that life. I didn’t care for me. I prefer to leave it in the past. It’s not that I’m hiding anything from you. I don’t want to bring things from my old life into this one. * Fjord: (to Caleb) You are right, you have been very forthcoming. I admire that. Especially given what you've told us. There is nothing that nips at my heels, or is at my back that is of danger to anyone else in this group. I appreciate you wanting to know more. I almost resent you for telling us as much as you have, anyone for sharing their pain. It seems like the last thing I would ever want to do, and to see it done with such conviction, resistance-- I'll try. Give me some time. I do not want to share this with the group. I feel like sometimes you hold onto things that make you who you are, and if you lose those things, you can fall free. Caleb: I have had those same thoughts for a long time. We can remake ourselves into something better. Fjord: Yeah, that's what I-- that's what I thought I was doing. I promise you, here and now, there is no danger from my past. I like this me. I love it. If I would have it my way, none of you would ever know anything about who I was before, and I mean that. I find myself on my heels in this room, please understand, I'm not trying to be deceptive, just let me figure out how the fuck to say it, and let me come to you, and I will feel less like I have been-- less like I've had something taken from me. Let me find a way to tell you. Please. *'Beau': It’s not the Empire that I care about. I just think the more and more that I’m on the ground, and I’m walking, and I’m seeing the faces of people from city to city... and everyone’s the fucking same. I mean, sure, people look different, have different customs and beliefs, but everyone’s miserable. Everyone’s just trying to survive. Everyone’s just trying to fucking make a living and raise a family. *'Fjord': You know that Beau snores like a sonnombitch?... It's canon. *'Beau': Do you want that cocktail? Caduceus has been making something with turmeric... Fjord: Face! Face! Beau: (smiling uncomfortably) It's a very refreshing cocktail, perfect for this nice fall breeze. Essek: Sure. Beau: Jesus Christ! See? (fist bumps Fjord) I'm a host. I'm a fuckin' host! Yeah! Take that hospitality! Trivia When Jester laid the map of Xhorhas out on the table, she briefly sang, "Rosohna," to the tune of Rosanna by Toto. References Art: